Darkness
by Master Jinn
Summary: My version on how Darth Maul became Darth Sidious's Apprentice


_Darkness_

Author's Note: This story takes place before EPI. 

DISCLAIMER: As always the characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Darth Maul and any others used belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. NO copyright infringement is intended by this. It was all in good fun. Enjoy and let me know what you think. =) 

*********

_**Hard to See, The Darkside is. - Yoda**_  


_Darkness. It is a vast, encompassing thing. It spreads out over everything, encircling, covering, hiding. Many things can hide in its folds, others can live in it. They say the darkness is dangerous, deadly. I don't see it that way. The darkness is my friend. It is full of life, cold and loving, and I live in it, I thrive in all its glory.  
_

_As I stand in the dark, by my master's side, I feel his darkness. It is not cold, but warm, loving. I can feel him reaching out to me, trying to give me patience. I don't know how much longer I can wait. Patience was never my strong suit, but I know I must learn. So I wait, here on this balcony, in the dark by his side.  
_

_He is very silent. The only thing that can be heard is the wind whipping at our robes, the air taxis as they pass in the distance. The air is cold but it doesn't bother me, I have lived in the cold of the dark all my life. I glanced over at my Master, wondering what he is dwelling on. Is it what has brought us here, to this point in time? I think so, for the time has come.  
_

_I remain silent though, not disturbing him. As I turn back to the city with its little twinkling lights, I reflected back on what has brought me here._

************ Darth Maul *************  


Many, many years ago, I was alone. I was small then, a mere boy. I was weak willed too. I lived in a city that was vast, bustling with my kind. The streets were dirty, dark, and wet. It rained there most of the time so I was wet most of the time too. I had no home amongst these people. So like some, I lived in the streets, smelling its filth of discarded food and other things that filled the air along with the ammonia smell of urine. I would eat the scraps thrown my way, begging for whatever I needed. Sometimes I had to steal, even kill if necessary, just to stay alive.  


Get away you dirty little thief, a man would bark at me, chasing me from his stand, little rodents like you shouldn't even be alive.  


Many of the people thought or felt this way about me. I hated them for this. I had a right to live just as much as they did. That was when I first felt it, the darkness, wrapping around my heart.  


As I sat there in the rain, eating the small morsel I managed to snatch, I watched the people go by. Bustling about in their mundane world, worrying of insignificant things. It wasn't like that for me. That was when I saw him for the first time.  


He was walking amongst a group of men, in the lead. I couldn't see his face, but I would never forget him. He walked with them, but not. I assumed he had great authority over these men by the way he appeared to hold himself. It was a stature of nobility, like he didn't need them.  


As he moved with ease through the city, I followed, in the shadows.  


I am not pleased, he said, not even turning towards the men as he spoke, you are moving to slowly. His voice was low, husky.  


I could see the men look amongst themselves. Terror was in their eyes. One finally gathered up enough courage to speak, My Lord, the rebels attacked unexpectedly. We had no ...  


That is no excuse, he hissed, My plans must move forward with no delays.  


Ye . . .Yes my Lord, we will do what has to be done, the man responded, stuttering sheepishly.  


See that you do, he said in a low tone that sent fear deeper in the their hearts.  


I watched him leave the group behind. I continued to follow. He had so much command over those men. I liked the way he inflicted terror into them with just his presence. I wanted that.  


As I followed, he didn't seem to notice me, but then, no one ever did. They would just push me around, out of their way with annoyed force. But as I followed him, they pushed on each other to get out of HIS way. I liked this too.  


When he rounded a corner, I had to run to keep up with him. But as I turned the same corner, he was gone! Only darkness was there.  


************ Darth Sidious *************

As I walked with these pathetic fools that were serving me, I felt it. A tingle deep inside. It was a stirring that hadn't been felt in a long time. It was a darkness, young and pure. The Force was strong in this darkness, much like my own.   


I didn't need to see who it was, he was following me. I wanted to see how far he would go with this yearning for power he had inside him. As I walked away, down these filthy streets, with its peasants, parting for me, I turned a corner and moved into the darkness. I stood there silent, not even my own breathing could be heard.  


That was when I saw him. A dirty little boy with curious yellow eyes. He seemed surprised that I was gone from his sight so quickly. But I sensed a determination in him, one of yearning to have the power that I now controlled. This boy was beginning to intrigue me.

  
************ Darth Maul *************

I wondered about the streets. Where could he have gone? But something inside was directing me to him. Without thinking I walked to the better part of the city. There, it was bright and smelled clean. Flowers bloomed, trees grew. Even with all the rain, it still looked beautiful. Most of the buildings here were made of glass, glittering, shining like crystal. The people here were much the same. They didn't push or shove one another like were I had just come from. They were more . . . civilized.  


But I remained in the shadows, I was more comfortable there. I could hide easily, blending into the background.  


As I moved about, following this strange pull, I saw a large black glass building. It stood out from all the others around it. It didn't shine or glitter like the others, but seemed to absorb the light around it. To some, it would be eerie, to me it was like coming home.  


I made my way to it, then once inside, hid till nightfall. When nightfall finally came. I moved from my hiding place. Looking down at the floor, I could see it was made of black marble, but like the outside, it absorbed the light. The walls were much the same. The only light one could see was from the torch lights that lined the walls. There were statues in here as well. Some I didn't know what they were or could even describe. I figured this black robed person must be rich. If anything I could steal something and make some money to buy a lot of food.  


Food, that sounded so good. I was growing hungry. I decided to find a kitchen first. I moved quietly about. My bare feet didn't make a sound so I had no fear of that. But the floor was cold, very cold. I shivered wishing I had at least some shoes.  


There were no guards around and no security systems that I could see. Perhaps this man was so feared, he didn't need them.

  
************ Darth Sidious *************  


I felt it again. The boy was here. He had found me again. He was a persistent one. I set the plans down and stood looking out the window down the center of the building. The night had come without me knowing. There, I saw him, coming across the central hall. He moved well in the shadows, with such ease. It was like he was a part of the darkness.  


I left the window and went to the kitchen. I could sense he had a great hunger in him, but it wasn't just for food. For now, it would have to be. I fixed him a sandwich and placed a fruit drink on the counter. Then, knowing how I was at his age, placed even more. Cakes, pastries, and more meat. If he was to be following me around, he would need his strength.  


I left quietly, sensing he was close.  


************ Darth Maul *************  


I found the kitchen. It was black as well with some steel to accent it. Then I saw it, food. To hungry to realize the stupid mistake I had made, I rushed to the food, shoving it into my mouth like it was the last meal I would ever eat.  


But as I ate, it struck me. Why was the food laid out like this? Every thing I would have wanted was there. The sweet pastries and cakes. The different meats. Did he know I was here?  


Gathering up the food, I placed it into a small, worn sack I always carried with me. I wasn't going to waste it. If he did leave it there for me, I wasn't going to disappoint him.  


I wondered out and soon found myself in what looked like an exercise room. It had very high ceilings with bars hanging from it. A large mat covered the floor. The room smelled of sweat. Along the long walls, hung weapons of every type. Some I had not seen before. I moved to the wall to get a closer look. Perhaps I could steal one and keep it as my own. As I looked at these strange weapons, one caught my eye. It was long and looked heavy. The center of it was made of metal with rubber grips. A button was at the center as well. On the ends were extremely sharp blades, made of a strange black metal. I picked it up off the wall. Indeed it was heavy, but I could handle it. I touched the blades on one end. They were indeed sharp as blood dripped out of the cut it gave me.  


I spun it over my head, playing at first, then began to fight an imaginary foe. I jabbed and blocked, jumped and parried. Then I accidentally found its true deadliness. When I hit the button in the center, the blades on the end began to spin. The power of it nearly knocked me over. I stumbled and one end ripped into the mat floor, slicing it like butter and shredding it to pieces.  


Shocked and scared, I hit the button, shutting it off. I feared I made too much noise. I looked about, scared. That's when I decided to leave, but not for good. I would come back. He was here and somehow I felt it. His darkness penetrating my heart.  


************ Darth Sidious *************  


I almost laughed when the blades began to spin and he lost control of the weapon. It was much more than he could handle. But some how, in the back of my mind, it looked natural in his small clumsy hands. I narrowed my eyes, could he possibly be him ... my next apprentice. Then I shook my head. It couldn't be possible, he was much to small, clumsy and dirty. But yet the Force was strong in him. I would have to watch this boy some more.

  
************ Darth Maul *************

I left with the weapon and returned to the alley that I called home. Now no one would mess with me, push me around. Not with this in my hands.  


I studied it then realized, it could collapse into a smaller size. When I did this, it become easier to handle, more my size. Yes, this was my weapon now. I decided to practice with it. Train myself how to use it. I did this relentlessly, for hours, and days.  
I didn't return to the man's house for a very long time, but yet I felt he was still there. As if waiting for something.  


I saw the same group of men again, this time without him. This time I followed them. As of late, I had heard rumors that some of the people who lived like me, in the streets, had been disappearing. Some were found dead, others in a state that they might as well be so.  


I wondered if these men had anything to do with it. So I followed them into the dark alleys, and into a building. They didn't go up, but down, deep into the ground.  


As I followed them, deep into the unknown, I saw things that only later I would understand. There were tanks, baths of a strange green fluid and something was inside them. The looked like people. Rows and rows of them.   


Strange men in white uniforms moved about them. I assumed taking readings. I drank all this in, wondering what it could be, what it was all for.  


"He will not be pleased, the test are failing," I heard a man say.  


"We must succeed or it is our lives," another answered.  


I moved away, in between the rows of tanks. I looked more closely at one. It smelled of sea water, salty. When I looked into one, the body inside was away from me but it appeared human. The fluid was cloudy so I really couldn't get a clear look at it.  


I heard a noise coming towards me. I climbed underneath the tank. The foot steps came closer. I held my breath, especially when they stopped in front of the tank. It was HIM!  


"How much longer?" he asked in a low soft tone.  


"Not much longer my Lord," a voice said.  


" My plans must not be delayed, " he said, touching the glass, "My children must be ready."  


************ Darth Sidious *************  


I looked at the glass with the body within. My plans must not fail. I will build my army, they will serve me, obediently, loyally. But I still need an apprentice. I thought perhaps it could one of these children, but I felt it would not be. My mind drifted back to the boy. He was here as well. I could feel his darkness, a little stronger this time. Was the Force bringing us together? I shook my head. That couldn't be, he was much to small, weak, . . . but perhaps . . . with training . . .  


************ Darth Maul *************  


He walked away. They didn't notice me. I sighed with relief as I realized I had been holding my breath. I climbed out to leave when I felt a hand grab my torn clothes. I jumped dispite myself.  


"Well lookie here, a rodent," the man said, pulling me up ruffly. "Maybe he can be placed in a cage and some of our test can be run on him," he smiled evilly.  


Fear didn't grip me like he expected. Fear wasn't even upon my face. Instead, there was a smile. I pulled my stolen weapon out from my back where it was strapped. Now fear gripped his face as I pushed the blade deep into his chest then turned it on. His scream echoed through the room as blood splatter upon me and everything else. I ran from his fallen body. I don't know how I got out of there, I was all a blur. My body just reacted when needed. It often did this when I was in trouble.   


As I sat in my alley, breathing hard, my blood pumping wildly through my veins, I felt it, . . . the darkness starting to take root and grow.  


************ Darth Sidious *************  


I didn't know the boy had it in him. I looked down at the remains of my technician. He surely took the tech by surprise. I could tell, he enjoyed this kill. Maybe he wasn't as weak as I thought. Perhaps it is time, time to find the boy and test him. If it is meant to be, he will pass, if not, he will die.  


************ Darth Maul *************  


After several days, I felt that same pull. That uncontrollable pull back to him. I returned to the house, or building, what ever it was but this time to the front. I want to confront him. As I stood before the large doors, I didn't know how to enter, to call him here. Then the doors opened, as if reading my mind. I jumped but not by fear, only by surprise.  


I walked in slowly. Looking about the place, I saw no one, but he was there.  


************ Darth Sidious*************  


The boy was brave, I could feel it in him. He seeked me out for a reason, my power. The tingle in the Force that I had been feeling was now stronger as he entered. I watched him from the dark. He moved slowly, seeking me in the darkness. He knew I was here, watching.  


************ Darth Maul *************  


I moved towards the shadows, sensing him. I don't know how, but I did. I stopped before him.  


"What is it that you want . . . boy?" he asked in his deep penetrating voice.  


To most, his voice would have struck fear in them, but the darkness inside me did not fear him, "I came to speak with you, Lord Sidious," I said in an unshaken voice.   


I don't know how I knew his name, it just came out. I could see this surprised him. It also surprised me too.  


************ Darth Sidious *************  


The boy knew my name. Did he hear it somewhere? Or was it the Force telling him this. I could feel his darkness reaching out to me with little control. He didn't know the power he held in him. The seed that could grow, with a little nurturing. I smiled inspite of this.  


"So you know my name boy," I breathed in a low voice, "perhaps you tell me yours then."  


"I am Maulanah," he stated bravely.  


"Well Maulanah, what brings you here . . . to me?" I asked but already knowing the answer.  


************ Darth Maul *************  


He knew why, he just wanted me to say it. I wasn't surprised. I felt that I needed to say it too.  


"I want what you have Lord," I said as he stepped out of the shadows, "I want the power, the control, your darkness."  


"And what makes you think you are worthy of this boy?" he hissed.  


Boy!, he kept calling me boy! I could feel the anger grow in me as he looked at me like the others, like I was nothing. "I am not a boy," I hissed, "I am a person with a name, I suggest you use it, Lord. I have enough courtesy to use yours," I spat at him.  


************ Darth Sidious *************  


Such anger for a small boy, I had to smile though.  


"Very well, Maulanah," I said more calmly, "so you want my power. It is not a toy for little boys to play with. It is a Force, that needs great discipline to control."  


He looked up at me with determination in his eyes. He would not be turned away easily. That was when I decided, I had to test him.  


************ Darth Maul *************  


"I have lived in the darkness all my life," I told him. "I do not fear your power."  


"Come with me then," he said walking away.  


I followed him to the large room with the mat and weapons on the wall. The room was unusually cold this time. In the center was a black mat and a single candle burning.  
He walked over and sat on one side of it. He motioned me over. I noticed he had not repaired the mat. I also noticed the blank spot on the wall where I had stolen the weapon.  


I sat before him with the candle between us.  


************ Darth Sidious *************  


He wasn't scared, more like curious. His yellow eyes scanned the room quickly, taking in all that was around him. He was a very observant boy.  


I placed my hands out and he seemed to know what to do with out me even saying. He placed his small dirty hands against my palms.  


Again I had to smile slightly, a small boy, trying to be my apprentice. I had to laugh at myself as well, for even testing this . . . boy.  


"Close your eyes," I instructed.  


I could tell he had to think about it before he did. "Now relax, clear your mind of all things, only listen to your own heart beat," I continued.  


I gathered my own darkness about me, feeling it pulse through me with its life. It still thrilled me to feel its power. I sent it out to the boy but was surprised at what happened next.  


His own Force energy surged at me like a flood. It covered me with uncontrolled power. It was strong, pure, and cold. I shiver as it touched me. He had great anger, pain, inside him. It had been pent up and was only released when he was truly angry.  


His Force was coursing threw me. I had to fight to keep control. Slowly, I did, calmed it down. Every now and then, it would pulse with its power, threatening to take over. He was strong and he didn't even know it.  


************ Darth Maul *************  


I felt strange, powerful. There was an energy flowing through me that I didn't understand. There was darkness all around me, but I was not cold any more. I could feel his darkness wrap around me. It was penetrating deep, deep into my heart. There it melded with my own darkness, helping it grow. I could feel it blossom. I was feeling his power surge through me and it felt . . . enticing, I wanted more.  


I could tell he was fighting me. Trying to control my hunger for his darkness. But even I couldn't control it.  


I felt him pull away, but the bond was not broken. My eyes penetrated his dark hood that covered his eyes and met them.  


He held mine, did not waiver Then a small smile crept across his lips. A smile so evil that it would send fear into many hearts that saw it, but not to me.  


************ Darth Sidious *************  


He was the one, the apprentice that I had been looking for. I felt the seed that was growing inside him. It was strong, pure, and uncontrolled. I knew with time he could be trained. He would serve me well. He was willing to learn, eager to control the power that surged threw him.  


"So, young one, you have felt the power. Now you know what it feels like," I said standing.  


He stood before me, "I want more, I want what you have."  


"Then you shall. There will be much training. It will not be easy. I will ask and demand a lot from you and then some. I want your full devotion to me, your heart, your darkness will become mine."  


I could see the little wheels of thought processing what I had told him. I waited for his answer.  


************ Darth Maul *************  


I could still feel his darkness in me. It was now a part of me and I knew, no matter what, It would never go away. I was his now and accepted this.  


I wasn't sad, but glad. I had finally found my place. It was by his side. I would learn from him. He would nurture my darkness, help it grow, and help me control it. In time all would fear us, fear me.  


"I am your willing student, . . . Master," I said.  


************ Darth Sidious *************  


The words sang in my ears as he said them. And the word Master sounded beautiful coming from him. Yes he will serve me with all his darkness he held inside him.  
I will teach this boy what his true power is. He will be powerful. All who will see him, will fear him.  


************ Darth Maul *************

He looked down at me smiling. I had won his darkness. "Then this is your first step of training my apprentice. We'll pick a new name for you. A name that will fill the hearts of men who hear it with fear."  


I thought for a moment. What name would strike fear into men. His was perfect, Darth Sidious. But mine, Maulanah, no. Then it came to me, calling from my own darkness in my heart, "Darth Maul," I stated.  


I saw him smile again. "Yes," he breathed, "Darth Maul."  


I too smiled.  


"And I have the perfect weapon for you . . . Darth Maul." He walked over to the wall. "I have noticed you took one of my weapons," he said glancing back at me, "How do you like it?"  


"It suits me Master," I said watching him.  


He moved to a blank spot on the wall and waved his hand over a sensor. A door slid open revealing several different cylinders. He pulled one out and walked back to me. "This is mainly used for training and that is all you will use this one for, till you build your own."   


He handed it to me. It was lighter than the one I was caring and had nothing on its end. I looked up at him in wonder. "What is it?"  


"Your weapon of choice," he said smiling. "Push the two buttons on the ends and see the power it holds."  


I did as he instructed. It my surprise I heard it hum. It was a lightsabre like the Jedi carry, but not. On both ends, there were blades, shining and humming with life. I could feel their power course though me. It felt right. I smiled. "Yes," I whispered.  


"You must be powerful to wield one of these. A double ended lightsabre, a weapon that will strike fear even into the hearts of the strongest Jedi."  


"And I will too," I breathed.  


************ 

_Many years passed after that. I trained relentlessly. And as I grew, my darkness did to. I became my darkness, donning red and black tattooed face and sharpened horns on my head. We both grew strong, we were both feared.   
_

_Now the time had come. The moment I had been waiting for.  
_

_"Move against the Jedi first," my Master advised softly. "You will then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty."  
_

_I exhaled sharply. "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have our revenge."  
_

_"You have been well trained, my young apprentice," he soothed, "The Jedi will be no match for you. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon be in my control."  
_

_In the silence that followed. I felt a dark heat rise inside me. It was inside him too. It consumed us, ...with pleasure.  
_

_Yes, the time has finally come. The darkness will now encompass all._


End file.
